


就在今宵

by fallwhale



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallwhale/pseuds/fallwhale
Summary: 古風
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	就在今宵

**Author's Note:**

> 古風

—01—

所有人放下手邊的事，夾道歡迎歸返長年平定外族侵擾的康家軍。行經之路，不論大街小巷，已無佇立之處。

人潮擁擠得水洩不通，歡聲鼓舞地慶賀他們日常安康，朝聖帶給他們平安的英雄們；奮死抗敵、捷報頻傳的康家軍。今日能有如此佳績，多虧擅於佈陣謀略、精曉戰術的康將帥以及衝鋒陷陣、驍勇善戰卻謙遜得能和部屬打成一片的女中豪傑康少帥。不僅使得外族俯首稱臣，也擁攬民心。康少帥沿路眉開眼笑地與民眾揮手致意，她期盼這天很久了，終於能夠回家，久違地再見到只能透過書信抒解朝朝暮暮盼念的那人。

隊伍行經她從小串門子如同第二個家時，她曳了下馬頭，讓馬兒放慢速度，想要在萬頭攢動裡尋見那近年只能在夢裡相會的人。

「琪兒，跟上。」康將帥見他的少帥脫了隊伍落在他身後，試圖出聲在喧鬧的歡呼中喚回已飄向遠方的心神。

「是，爹爹。」少帥蹬了下馬腹，馬兒兩三步就跟上，但仍不捨地回頭。過了這個彎就要待換裝休整之後，那又要延遲到午後了，少帥的心思顯露無遺。

人牆橫亙之後的宰相府門口也站滿了家丁與侍女，也都是從小看著少帥長大的，面帶驕傲地甚還大幅擺動雙手朝著少帥跟著群眾呼喊慶賀。而擄獲少帥心思的罪魁禍首正躲在人牆與歡呼後，微微墊起腳尖，手扶在年輕侍女的肩上，躲在她身後小心翼翼地偷瞄。

「小琳，她看來如何？」

「琪姐姐比起往年，今日再見，更顯出挑標緻。一身軍裝更增添帥度和英氣呢！同她揮手，一直往這兒瞧呢。但眼神從未落定，甭看就知道在找人。至於是誰，也就不用我多說了吧。小姐，您自個看唄，何必躲躲藏藏。害羞了是不。」

「多嘴。」小姐輕拍了年輕侍女的肩頭，嘴角幅度未因為受到調侃而降下。

「瞧，您臉紅的，就是害羞了。」年輕侍女打蛇隨棍上地不輕易放過她的主子，還戳了戳下主子的側顏。小姐偏頭躲開並抬手拍掉侍女不規矩的手，送上一個銳利眼刀過去。

「住嘴。要看，她自個兒來看。還要我現身，休想。」

侍女心想。這主子睜眼說瞎話了。心口不一地，嘴角和語氣都背叛了自己還不自知。無謂地收下這毫無殺傷力又寵溺的眼刀與辯解。

—02—

午後，回府休整的康家父女，已與自家人好好地吃完一餐團圓。並上香祭拜了上祖，感謝祖先庇佑，平安歸來。而自從回府後，康父一直觀察他的女兒，聚餐時有一句沒一句的搭話，目光總往門外瞅，心神早已飄向他方，抓也抓不回、留也留不住，如坐針氈。到底還是個按耐不住的毛頭小鬼。祭祖完原本還想與她在逛下花園，看她那走骨行肉的樣子，也只是自討沒趣。便作罷。

「去吧」語畢，就得來見牙不見眼的笑，隨即三步併兩步地碰跳跑開。才剛離開視線範圍，就聽見她與大媽如同隔岸喊話的聲響。康父無奈地站在原地搖頭苦笑著。即使跑遠了，彷彿還能看見剛落下的雀躍。

「小姐這才剛回來不久，是要去哪呀？要回來吃晚飯呀！」

「不回！我要去裴姐姐那蹭晚飯去！」

—03—

康少帥一片丹心向裴的裴姐姐，此時正坐在府邸池中涼亭，吹著徐徐微風、愜意地閱讀書卷。待命在側的小琳，見主子自從翻開書卷後，就再也沒有翻到下一頁，又不自覺地偷笑起來，也是呢。心都不在這了，還在故作鎮定，真是。悄然地和其他侍女交換眼神，一起在心裡調笑幾句。

沒多久後，人還沒到，聲音倒是先傳來了。姐姐、姐姐那一聲聲的叫喚，可叫得緊。侍女們聽聞後，再次互相交換眼神後，往主子看去。只見主子低頭泯著唇瓣，欲藏起聽見叫喚後便止不住漾開的笑意。

聲音的主人到來後，侍女們欠身招呼後便一同退至一旁。使力控制面部表情等著看一齣久別重逢賺人熱淚相見歡的戲碼。

「姐姐，我回來了！早上回來經過怎沒看到妳？」

「我在學習呢。」

噗呲。小琳又見主子臉不紅氣不喘地睜眼說瞎話。一時沒忍下，憋不住聲響。而她又再度收到殺傷力零、帶著笑的眼刀。讓她們先行退下，小琳離開前看了下主子的琪姐姐，便低頭嘆氣著也只有妳會相信西施的瞎話了。而康少帥的裴姐姐見侍女退下直到離開自己的視線後，遂起身往來人挪了過去。幾年未見的心上人，上次離別還是稚嫩未脫的少女，此行回來已是出挑、愈發成熟，眉宇間也如同小琳所說散發著英氣的成年人了。才幾年未見，就得抬頭才能望進那片只為她炙熱的丹心。

「瑟琪，這裡沒有別人了。」裴姐姐低下頭地不敢再直視，此刻她害羞地只想找個樹洞躲起來。那被煨燙的雙頰、鼓動躁進的心跳都害怕被那人逮住，可又口是心非地曳著那人的衣袖往自己拉近。

康瑟琪當然明白自個兒姐姐的心思，從小就像個跟屁蟲整天跟在姐姐後邊跑，不想示弱於是只好彆扭地表達。那是姐姐鬆下戒備的時候，同樣也是讓她最心醉的時刻，卻也總讓她漾起一抹玩心，提起膽子戲弄她的姐姐。她也低下頭朝姐姐的耳畔湊去，用氣音吹起一片緋紅。

「柱現、小現、現兒，姐姐喜歡我怎麼叫妳？」

裴柱現一時之間也找不到樹洞了，便乾脆把自己埋進眼前人的懷裡，遂聽到與她心跳一同歡騰的合拍。她期盼這天很久了，終於久違地再見到只能透過書信抒解朝朝暮暮盼念的那人。她想，眼前這壞心眼的小鬼，讓她等了多久，就要不放過她多久。

「是妳，都好。」

康瑟琪聽見自己懷裡那悶聲的答覆後，便收緊擱在姐姐腰間的雙手。專心一致地閉起眼投入姐姐的溫熱裡。

可如願以償的不止她們，還有遠遠躲在樹叢後偷看，只敢無聲地激動互槌的侍女們。膽大包天的小琳篤定她的主子和琪姐姐墜入兩人世界後就不會再注意周圍，便帶著一票侍女返回，躲在遠處，梨花帶淚地看著戲。

  
  


—04—

良久，終於捨得鬆開手，便一同坐在涼亭的長椅上，但仍親暱地倚在一起。即使沒有說上一句話，飽滿的心思流淌在她們之間，無須多言也能明白。康瑟琪一直玩著姐姐的髮尾，而裴柱現就這樣靜靜地微笑著任由她撫著。

「姐姐，我送妳的禮物有收到嗎？」

「風鈴嗎？掛著呢，在房門口，挺悅耳的。」

「喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡。」

康瑟琪捧起見牙不見眼的笑，放進裴柱現的眼裡後，開始順起姐姐烏黑的頭髮。她其實有很多話再來之前想和姐姐說，可真見到了，又什麼都沒能說出。她在心裡斟酌著字句，她想姐姐應是明白她的心意的，但她從未從姐姐口中尋求一個明確的答覆。她們之間一切都是那麼理所當然的發生，可她的心總是浮躁不安的，像未落下錨的船。旁敲側擊的她雖總能得到回應，可要讓心意落實她得要再更進一步才行。

「姐姐，梅落而知時已晚。聽小琳說，我出外的這幾年上門提親的人絡繹不絕，都要排到關外去了呢。但姐姐都回絕了。」

「嗯，不喜歡。不夠好。」不及妳十分之一的好，連看都看不入眼。裴柱現沒有把話說完，當然也沒有把這幾年的難處說給康瑟琪聽。

父親也不是沒有催過她，她出落地如同綻放在人煙罕至、遺世獨立的美艷。緋言不脛而走，一傳十、十傳百，各路權貴子弟，爭相來訪求見，有些甚至尚未謀面便直接帶了聘禮上門提親。回絕久了，處理好的，說是高處不勝寒，高攀不起，便摸摸鼻子走；處理不好的，都讓父親得罪了人。還差了點辦了個比武招親要把自己給交了出去，硬是被裴柱現絕食以抗給擋了下來。

何苦。父親那時坐在床邊不捨地問。她幽幽地說，那人生性溫吞，我在前頭多等便是了，待她在外磨練後便會追趕上來。

裴柱現知道自己等到了。待她往下說。

「姐姐正值花信，適逢摽梅之年。而我雙十有一。姐姐，我⋯⋯我跟爹爹談過了，我已成年，可以自己作主了。可以⋯可以⋯提親了。姐姐覺得如何？」

不敢抬頭看向裴柱現，只好屏氣凝神想故作鎮定，雙手卻又不自覺地交疊在一起，正下意識地想折手，卻被裴柱現的手給摀著，她緊繃地暫停了自己的動靜，也忘了要呼吸。遂聽見姐姐的回覆。

「嗯，很好。夠好了。」

康瑟琪驚訝地看著表情毫無波瀾的姐姐，可她是笑著，那是答應了？還是婉拒了？康瑟琪不明白，傻愣地就這樣問出口，姐姐是否答應了。裴柱現止不住笑意地笑出一聲後，不多說什麼，只是把康瑟琪手掌翻過來，與她的手心互貼，十指交扣。

康瑟琪知曉姐姐的心意後，便收緊了力道。她好不容易握住的，她再也不願拱手讓出。

—05—

「秦公公，不是要去康帥府嗎？怎在宰相府前落轎了？」皇上貼身服侍的秦公公帶著幾名太監，來到宰相府前落了轎，還不諳各級人情干係的年輕太監，轎未落定便發問了。

「咱們是來找人的，去康帥府又找不著，去了也只是白跑一趟。」秦公公不想多做解釋，便直接領著太監們隨著侍女引往涼亭前去。

領在前側的小琳，遠遠就看到亭外不安份站好的身影。真是膩歪，斗膽在公公面前還能賞公公一臉狗糧。在心裡腹誹著自個兒主子的侍女，可忘了一件事，有什麼樣的主，就有什麼樣的僕。她自個兒主在外人面前理性猶在，而她未來要跟著招呼的主倒是同她膽大包天，她在心底為未來的主給崇敬地跪了。

裴柱現眼見公公一行人，馬上就要來到跟前，身旁的小鬼仍與她十指相扣，怎能以此樣貌見人，成何體統。遂推著曳著示意要康瑟琪鬆手，可機靈有神的小鬼反而握得更緊，壞笑地僅把交纏的手擺在身後便欠身與公公招呼後開始交談了起來。一同招呼完後，裴柱現就察覺公公與侍女們不尋常的關懷視線。而眼下所有的人卻都假裝沒有異樣，此時她羞愧地只想挖個地洞躲起來。而她一時半刻也騰不出手挖洞，只好往身邊的人背後藏進半個身子。又強行振作一波使了眼刀給小琳，示意她收斂、收斂目光。然而寡不敵眾，處於下風的裴柱現，只能任由眾人去了。

秦公公也是從小看著這兩個孩子長大，許久再見已都出挑成亭亭玉立的女子了。眼前這不讓鬚眉的少帥出外不僅立了功，還練壯了膽。而裴宰相掌中名珠的事蹟也是有所耳聞。看了這倆終於互通心意他心甚是歡喜，可他今日前來的目的卻是要親手將她們推入有如地獄烈火般的考驗。

「今日前來，不為別的，來傳聖上的口諭：陛下鑑於少帥近年守護邊疆有功，外族不敢貿然再犯，還進貢求和，民心平定，國泰安康，有意將公主許配於少帥，明日召見少帥進宮商討婚約一事。」語畢，秦公公便迎來一陣雷打不動的沉默。眼前二人如同僵化，一動也不動地釘在原地，難以消化這突如其來晴天霹靂的消息。在身後的侍女們聽聞後更是大氣都不敢喘，只能目瞪口呆地看著她們的主，心裡感嘆，稍早才流下感動的淚水不值錢。

康瑟琪愣了，一切發展得太快，她實在難以招架。方才和姐姐互通心意，落實了她長久以來的欲念。此時卻又全盤皆翻。一直以來遠在邊疆支持者、盼念著的期盼都在今日成真，卻也在今日全部付諸流水。她手心出了冷汗，失了力道，而她手中好不容易爭取來的幸福就這樣稍縱即逝。

待她回神後，只聽到侍女們急忙的腳步聲與叫喚小姐那焦急的此起彼落的呼喚。康瑟琪又變回一個人了。彷彿此刻她又回到那廣袤無垠的邊疆，她那時支身站在荒蕪之中，思念成疾地大聲呼喚姐姐的名字卻得不到任何回應。不行。不可以。我不要。康瑟琪才邁開腳步只想趕緊追上她的姐姐，就被秦公公攔下，囑咐了幾句，便隨她去了。秦公公望著他親手拆散的二人，無非內心同她們傷心欲裂，秦公公不忍再看，便轉頭和年輕太監交頭接耳了一番，就趕緊離開了這片傷心地。

—06—

裴柱現可以想盡辦法地推開所有攔阻在她們之中的閒雜人等，可她一個嬴弱女子又怎能和天作對。一直以來獨守空閨，一遍又一遍讀著心上人的來信，一天又一天盼著捎來的音訊。一顆心整日全年的懸著，只希望遠在邊疆的那人能夠平安。沒消息就是好消息，如此安慰著自己。然而支撐著、盼念著的期盼都在今日成真，漂浮不定的船也終能落下了錨，可都卻在今日一同灰飛煙滅。她要逃回她的樹洞裡，裡面還存有她的期待與幻念。她逃了，把一切落在身後。大漠的風再度吹來，讓房門口的風鈴叮鈴鐺啷地響起，將她帶回風鈴連同書信初來乍到的午後。那人在信裏寫著，大漠的風很長，綿延不絕於耳，可比她的思念。於是將風鈴送往姐姐身邊。大漠的風很長，她的心思會依附其中，綿延不絕，藉由風鈴說給姐姐聽。

可妳的心思如今卻將吹往他處，留妳何用？裴柱現噙著淚轉身入房拿起刺繡用的刀剪，一刀兩斷，從此兩清。

「姐姐，不要！」

風鈴隨著康瑟琪悲戚的呼喊一同落下，裴柱現頭也不回地鎖上房門，阻斷與外界的聯繫。康瑟琪跪著拾起斷了線的風鈴，孤苦伶仃的和她一樣。而她就這樣一聲不吭地長跪在門外。侍女們在門外怎麼敲都不見回應，退也不是、勸也不是，只能面面相覻。從小在府邸長大的小琳，深知主子的性子，只好轉而出言相勸跪在地上的人：「琪姐姐，您先請回吧。小姐一時半刻誰也不見的。」

康瑟琪也知道，可她不想就這麼走了，不能就這樣散了。她撫著手中的風鈴，思佇一陣後，便起身。在門外喊道：「姐姐，我會再來的」仍不見回應，緊握手裡的風鈴，百般不捨地離開去執行她心中所思之事。

  
  


—07—

夜已深。門外自從落下那句宣告後，就再無半點聲響。裴柱現哭累的睡去在醒已深夜，被門外慌亂的腳步與急促的聲音給吵醒。

「小姐、小姐！您沒事吧，守衛看見有人影翻牆而進，朝您這來。」

「沒事，我沒見著，歇息去吧，我累了。」裴柱現吃力地坐起，支起身子走去門邊回應。可她一轉身就看見侍女口中的人影正從另一邊開窗而進。裴柱現正要開口呼救，可黑影轉瞬就來到她的眼前抬手摀住她的驚慌。瞪大眼睛，藉由透進來稀微的光亮才看清黑影下的輪廓，是午後那句宣告的主人。

裴柱現眼裡流轉著許多情緒，她也看進康瑟琪佈著血絲的雙眼。這是她們在被告知消息後第一次對視。康瑟琪飽含溫柔的目光，還是能讓裴柱現就此淪陷，可她不再允許自己。她強迫自己移開視線。而康瑟琪見姐姐已無聲張之勢，就鬆手低聲解釋：「姐姐不見我，只好出此下策。」

「妳走吧，妳不該來的，不要再來了。」

「我不走。我不會走的。」

康瑟琪從兜裏拿出風鈴，塞進裴柱現的手中，裴柱現看著手中那可謂是定情之物的風鈴。如今看來卻刺痛她的心扉，淚珠不爭氣地便落在其上。而接下來裴柱現一字一句都紮痛了康瑟琪的心。

「康瑟琪，不要許我來生。此生妳給不了的，來世怎說得準。我不願再尋妳千百度，燈火闌珊沒有妳也刺目。」

「不只此生，還有來世，我都只要妳。」

「可妳我相伴在側，沒有名份，又該如何安然共度今生。」

「遇神殺神、見佛殺佛，血染雙手、滅悠悠之口。為妳，我心甘情願。」

裴柱現看著曾在她後邊追著跑的女孩，如今已能獨當一面，甚至能跑在她的前頭移除罣礙，然後牽著她向前。她一直都在盼著這一天，可當她真的等到了，反倒退卻。怕自己成為她的負擔、累贅，那是她最不願看見的。

「倘若我倆——」

「不許妳說！我出外征戰不為保家衛國、也不盼獎功受祿，我只想能儘快返京，來到妳身前。我只為此，只為妳。不許妳輕言放棄，不要放棄我。」

康瑟琪將她嬴弱身板的姐姐圈進她的懷中。古人常言，要抱著必死的心上戰場。可她怕死；她怕死了就回不來見她的姐姐。她此生為她的姐姐而活；若死，也只願為姐姐葬命。康瑟琪在裴柱現耳邊呢喃著：「公公還說了：只是口諭，沒有旨意。一切還未定，總會有辦法的、有辦法的。」

  
  


—08—

康瑟琪跳上馬背，望向站在府門前的父親。在父親背後盡是從昨日午後她方歸稟報後便進進出出、不消停漏夜準備的康帥府上上下下的家丁與侍女。

時候到了，她與在她身後的隊伍一同出發。雖將前往不同的地方，但都只為同一個目的。

康父目送已然成熟可靠的背影駕馬而去前往她自個兒的戰場。看著小女一夕長大，內心悲喜交加、難以言喻。此行一去是福是禍，也只能看她自己的造化了，康父偕同康母上了座轎，隨著隊伍浩浩蕩蕩地支援著小女的心意。

—09—

雖今日可不必刀光劍影，但免不了一場唇槍舌戰，這是她最不擅長的，但康瑟琪也得要贏下來不可。

「瑟琪，朕幫妳和公主挑了個良辰吉日，妳看看何如？」皇上擺擺手，讓秦公公送下帖子。秦公公碎步來到康瑟琪身前將帖子遞上，卻不見她任何動作，眼神示意她先接下，走一步算一步。可只見康瑟琪猶豫半餉，便軀身半跪直言。

「陛下的心意微臣心領了，但恕無法從命。微臣心早有所屬，已向裴宰相的千金提親。聘禮在路上了，微臣——」

「放肆！妳、妳明知朕有意將公主許配給妳，非但不領情還來這招，來人啊！」

「陛下，微臣知罪，可微臣實在——」

大殿上的護衛軍聽聞指令便一踴而上，拔刀抵在康瑟琪的頸間令之降伏，並捉住她的雙手，讓她無法動彈。秦公公見事態嚴重，趨前替少帥求饒，盼聖上消氣、一切從長計議。正當皇上要落下刑罰時，說那時急，那時快。一道高亢的聲響先行喝止了聖音。

「住手！誰敢動她，我就跟他拼命！爹爹，誰讓您亂點鴛鴦譜了！」只見來人匆忙地飛奔趕來，在外頭的太監攔也不是、不攔也不是。秦公公回過頭看見騷動的來人便鬆下口氣，退至一旁。久居宮中的公主，並未被規矩桎梏住，反倒因為得皇上寵愛，我行我素地視繁文縟節為無物。她推開架在康瑟琪脖頸的刀和捉拿她的護衛，將康瑟琪摟在身旁，以身擋軍。

「哎呦，我的宣兒呀，這不是妳朝思暮想的琪琪嗎？嫁給她不是正好嗎？朕也是為妳著想呀。」

「朝思暮想還不是爹爹總把我的好妹妹給外派鎮守邊疆，兩三年才得回來一次。琪琪位階不夠不能隨意入宮，您又不常讓我出宮。好不容易回來了，時間又總兜不上，匆匆地又要去那鳥不生蛋的地方。怎麼！現在是要大刑伺候、還是關押大牢，抑或處斬？」

「放⋯⋯放肆！大堂之上怎能容妳胡說八道、隨意造謠！」

「宣姐姐⋯⋯」康瑟琪低聲曳了身邊的人的衣袖，示意她太躁進了。可那人眼神充滿自信，抬起下巴，嘴角勾著笑對著她說：沒事兒，姐姐在呢。便繼續為了她和皇上對峙。

「既然不是，就放琪琪走吧。琪琪可是有功在身，外族懼怕、民心愛戴呢！要是人家有個萬一，爹爹拿什麼跟世人交代，您叫史官該怎麼書寫爹爹您的所做所為？琪琪若有什麼不測，要是傳入外族耳中，不就又馬上舉兵來犯？爹爹您聰明一世，怎又會糊塗一時呢，您說是不？」

「可⋯可日子都看好了」皇上被堵著結結巴巴的，被捉到了軟肋，一時心軟了下來。

「再看看唄，幫琪琪還有小裴挑個好日子不就行了」宣姐姐將她的好妹妹扶起，細心地將她身上的灰塵都拍落，而後整理她因剛才那番混亂弄皺的衣裝。

「好了快回去吧，小裴一定等著急了。」

康瑟琪滿懷感動地看著上次歸來在祝宴上認識便一拍即合的宣姐姐。

「謝過宣姐姐！謝陛下！」

康瑟琪行過禮，旋即轉身三步併兩步，止不住雀躍地跑了起來。心早已飛向那人的身邊。想見她、想趕快見到她、此刻就想！她催促著自己加快腳步。

—10—

裴柱現深夜讓康瑟琪抱著安撫睡去後，再醒已不見她。隨後便被母親催促著梳妝打扮出來見客。到了大廳，便見著了康父與康母，還有擺滿前院的聘禮。裴柱現此刻只能摀著嘴、瞪大著雙眼不敢置信地看著眼前這一切。她掐了自己的大腿，隨即而來的痛感確切地告訴她，這不是夢。但，夢能夠實現嗎？有更現實的阻礙仍橫在她們之間，那道近乎不可逆的口諭。小琳帶著裴柱現坐定後，康父便開始向裴柱現說明康瑟琪的計畫。

不知過了幾個時辰。兩家家長雖掛心，但都是見過大風大浪的，仍能和樂融融地、相安無事圍坐一塊，品茗閒談。然而裴柱現卻坐不住，只能倚在門板癡望著府門外，盼著那個總讓她等的康瑟琪。

倏地，就看見她掛念的人衝進眼簾，馬兒尚未停穩，她就急欲翻下馬，隨即便被來人輕易地捉住了目光。裴柱現覺得自己像那顆幼時失手掉落在豔陽下融化的糖，融在康瑟琪那炙熱的眼神裡，黏糊糊地無法抽身。那人見牙不見眼地笑著大步朝她走來的身影，重疊在每個她思念成疾後做得幻夢，重疊了昨日朝著她奔來的午後。裴柱現晃了神，又掐了自己大腿，隨即而來的痛感確切地告訴她，這不是夢。她的心上人，從夢裡走出，來到她的身邊了。

柱現。她聽見自己的名字第一次被她在眾人面前喚起。她睜大雙眼不可置信地看著她的女孩；她想她的女孩真的長大了。不然不會在純真誠心的笑容裡偷渡一抹壞心、不然也不會膽敢在眾人面前與她十指緊扣、更不然也不會在打完招呼後就在眾人面前失禮的把她帶走，將她推倒在昨晚相倚偎的床上，並用只有她聽聞得到的氣音在她耳畔輕聲說出，就讓她全身燥熱不已的話。

「我要妳今晚就是我的人。」


End file.
